Donoterase (Part 1)
Donoterase (Part 1) is the twenty-first episode of the third season of The Pretender which first aired May 22, 1999 on NBC in the United States. It the second part of the 3 part season finale. It features an appearance by recurring guest stars Jamie Denton as Mr. Lyle, Jon Gries as Broots and special guest star George Lazenby as Major Charles. Recap The Arctic Research Station is blown up and an Inuit who is driving a dog sled is bringing Miss Parker, Broots and Sydney to the ruins. In the ruins Parker finds a trigger of the bomb and assumes that the man behind it was Jarod, Sydney dares to disagree. He finds a piece of paper, that he slips into his pocket without anyone seeing it. Sam the Sweeper tells, that they found another body. The same Inuit warns Jarod, that Ms Parker and her team is in the station. He gives a recent picture to Jarod, that shows the Inuit and Jarod’s father together alongside that, the Inuit gives Jarod a piece of paper with the drawing of the constellation Gemini and an address on the other side, that is going to lead Jarod to his father. At the Centre Mr. Parker, Lyle and Mr. Raines are speaking, Raines says that the Triumvirate knows about the station and Mutumbo has ordered project Gemini delivered ASAP. He is worried about Ms Parker meddling in the middle of it, but Mr. Parker promises to “take care of her”. They are unaware that Ms Parker has heard everything. Sydney looks at the piece of paper that he took from the station and watching the DSA from the day that Jarod arrived to the Centre, Broots interrupts him by coming and saying that the body found isn’t Jarod's. Jarod calls precisely then and asks about project Gemini. Sydney lies that he has never heard of it. Parker bursts into the office as well, mad and wanting to know whether Sydney knows anything about project Gemini. Sydney lies again. Parker tells Broots and Sydney that her father, Lyle and Raines are trying to hide something from her that has to do with Gemini and that they are going to find out what it is. Jarod goes to Willoughby, North Carolina, into a motel called The Beyer Motorcourt, room no 7. Where his father presumably is. The room is tossed and there’s blood on the wall. A man, Coop, is hiding in te closet. Jarod demand answers the man tells him that Major Charles left in a hurry - just before men in town cars arrived. Coop describes the "scariest man" as Brigitte. He says that he hid because he was afraid she had come back to hurt him again. Coop swears that he told the intruders nothing and says that Major Charles may not return. Jarod realizes via the help from the telephone book, that his father is in the Osborne Flight School. Back at The Centre, Broots shows Miss Parker an inter-Centre memo that was written by her Mother to the Triumvirate, it makes a reference to "Pakor". Ms Parker wants Broots to find out what Pakor means. Jarod goes to Osborne Flight School in Iversonville, North Carolina, and asks about his father, who turns out to work there as a new flight instructor and as Jarod watches him fly, the plane in which Major Charles is, blow s up. Brigitte and Willie the Sweeper are behind the explosion. Jarod examines the body in the crash site and realizes that it is not his father. Jarod looks around his father’s quarters when a young woman points a shotgun at him and asks him to give her a reason not to shoot. Jarod realizes who she is and gives her the “Circle of Fire” that Captain Osborne gave to him. Carrie realizes that her father is dead. Boots did not find anything on Gemini or Pakor, but had noticed a keen interest on Captain Russell Osborne, a man from the research facility in the Arctic and Broots found out the address of his only daughter. Parker is ready to go, telling Broots to pull Sydney out of his day-long meetings in the Tower. Bur Broots has one surprise in the sleeve; he tells that Mr Parker has sent Brigitte after Major Charles. Miss Parker goes to her father with that information and is not happy about it. Jarod speaks with Carrie and finds out that his father asked her to get rid of his car. Jarod goes to the car, finds an empty folder named “Gemini” and a phone number, which Jarod calls. He hears a recording – Pakor Frozen Foods is closed. Jarod hopes to find his father there. Mr. Parker is talking to Sydney in The Centre Bio Dome and Sydney tells him that he wanted to discuss Gemini, that he wants Gemini, and if it is reality, then he should be the project coordinator. In Maryland, Jarod watches a van go through a guard gate into Pakor Frozen Foods. On foot, he bypasses the security and slips into the building. He goes through a door that says, "Clinical Research" and sees the "Gemini" insignia on everything inside. A security guard sees Jarod on his video camera and sounds the alarm. As Jarod flees, he runs headlong into someone and realizes that it is Major Charles. Back at The Centre, Mr. Parker, Lyle, Mr. Raines and Brigitte are having a meeting, Mr. Raines says that Major Charles got into the data bank and took the embryo disks, so it won't be long until they know about Gemini and Donoterase. Mr. Parker orders Brigitte to find Jarod and Major Charles and tells Raines to transfer Gemini in 24 hours. Jarod and his father are talking, and Jarod asks if he killed Catherine Parker – he replied “What do you think?” Major Charles shows Jarod what he found when he broke the code on the disks that he stole. Pakor Frozen Foods is a facility where frozen embryos are stored, Jarod realizes that his mothers eggs might be there too. At The Centre, Broots has found the place – Donoterase – and he tells Miss Parker that it is only a short distance away, she is certain that if Broots has figured it out, so has Jarod and Major Charles. Inside the barn at Donoterase Jarod notices a light coming from a secret trap door in the middle of the barn, both father and son descend beneath and end up in a hallway, they move around a bit and find a lab area where there are animal-twins. Someone sees them there and sounds an alarm. Elsewhere in there, Mr. Raines is looking through a window - at a sleeping figure – and tells Willie and another sweeper that it is time to transport him. As Raines waits, Miss Parker and Broots appear. Right then the person that Raines was watching through the window was brought out. Miss Parker and Broots are flabbergasted! Jarod and Major Charles bump into them while running away and also see the person that Raines is transporting. It is Jarod as a 14 year old boy. Jarod freezes for a moment and then they escape Willie shoots them, but they keep on running and get away. Afterwards, Major Charles is helping Jarod, who got shot and is bleeding, while helping he wants to know, who the kid was. Jarod replies that somehow they were able to clone him and the kid was himself. Jarods father wants to get away from the Centre now, but Jarod feels as if they should rescue the cloned boy, as he is a part of themselves, but they realize that they cannot do it alone. At the Centre Sydney gets a call from Jarod, who wants to know, that Sydney had nothing to do with Project Gemini, Sydney denies being part of it, but is in the same time working on the same project. Mr. Parker makes Sydney the project coordinator, against Mr. Raine’s wishes. Miss Parker cannot believe that Sydney wants to be a part of the project. Sydney ignores her remarks and walks into the room and says: "My name is Sydney. I'll be taking care of you for a while." In the Sim Lab, the clone undergoes the same experiment that Jarod had. Miss Parker is still opposed to the situation and upset over it. Parker and Broots investigate different rooms at Donoterase and find a storage room, where all the mutations of the cloning process are stored at. Pretend Jarod does not pretend anybody. Quotes Related Links : :Lois' Daily Planet - Season 3, Episode 65 and 66 - Donoterase Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes